


The Umbridge Affair

by detectivecaz



Series: A Sister's Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix AU, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia intervenes on a heated discussion between Minerva and Dolores Umbridge in regards to Harry Potter.





	The Umbridge Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Another Order of the Phoenix AU that could be considered a prequel to my other story, 'A Sister's Sacrifice'.

* * *

Olivia marched through the sixth-floor corridor, ignoring the many students in her path as she made her way towards Minerva's office. She had received a letter from her sister, in regards to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor, and what she read, made her curse the Ministry and Fudge every name under the sun. Out of all the people they could have hired, he had to pick, Dolores Umbridge out of all people.

Oh, she remembered Dolores from her time working as an Auror at the Ministry. It was hard to forget someone who was covered from head to toe in pink on a daily basis. Olivia had never liked her attitude. She was often judgmental, prejudiced and sadistic, not to mention she took credit for other people's work which infuriated her to no end. So, when Minerva had told her that Dolores was not only a teacher, but appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, it took all her self-restraint not to march into the ministry and hex Fudge within in an inch of his life for being so bloody stupid.

Turning the corner, she finally reached the portrait to Minerva's rooms, and quickly gave the password allowing her entry. As soon as she entered, she could hear Minerva's slightly raised voice causing her to stop in her tracks outside the door to her study.

_'May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?'_

Olivia's hands clenched into fists when she heard the god-awful simpering high-pitched voice.

_'Oh, no, thank you very much, I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?'_

_'I daresay you'll find you can,'_

Olivia smirked already picturing Minerva's annoyed look at no doubt having been interrupted during an important meeting.

 _"_ _I was just wondering whether Mr. Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror?" said Professor Umbridge sweetly._

 _"_ _Were you?"_

Minerva's reply caused her to stifle a laugh as she imagined her sister looking down at Umbridge in disdain, before her voice filled the room once again.

 _"_ _Well, Potter, if you are serious in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potions up to scratch. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations' for the last two years, so your Charm work seems satisfactory; as for Defence Against the Dark Arts, your marks have been generally high, Professor Lupin in particular thought you…'_

When the sound of another cough cut of Minerva's words, Olivia knew it would only be a matter of time before Minerva lost what patience she had left with the High Inquisitor.

 _"_ _Are you quite sure you wouldn´t like a cough drop, Dolores?"_

 _"_ _Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva," simpered Professor Umbridge, "I was just concerned that you might not have Harry´s most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I´m quite sure I slipped in a note…"_

Olivia rolled her eyes wondering how obtuse the woman could be.

 _"_ _What, this thing?"_ she heard Minerva exclaim wishing she could see what it was that her sister was referring to.

 _"_ _Yes, as I was saying, Potter, Professor Lupin thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject, and obviously for an Auror -"_

 _"_ _Hem, hem. Did you not understand my note, Minerva?"_

 _"_ _Of course I understood it."_

Olivia felt like banging her head off a wall wondering if the woman had a death wish.

 _"_ _Well, then, I am confused. I´m afraid I don´t quite understand how you can give Mr. Potter false hope that -"_

Olivia counted to three under her breath, already knowing what was coming next. She had witnessed Minerva losing that famous Scottish temper of hers on more than one occasion and it never ended well for the person on the receiving end of it.

 _"_ _False hope? He has achieved high marks in all his Defence Against the Dark Arts tests…"_

 _"_ _I´m terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Harry has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me…"_

"I wonder why?" Olivia muttered under her breath.

 _"_ _I should have made my meaning plainer, he has achieved high marks in all Defence Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher."_

 _"_ _Any questions, Potter?"_

She had wondered when the poor boy was going to get a chance to speak. Not that he would get much of a chance if Dolores has anything to say about it.

 _"_ _Yes, what sort of character and aptitude tests do the Ministry do on you, if you get enough N.E.W.T.s?"_

Olivia raised an eyebrow in surprise at such a question. Not many would think to ask before applying for such a positon.

 _"_ _You´ll need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth, perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical defence. It will mean a lot more study even after you´ve left school. If this is a career that you are passionate about, Potter, I know someone who would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have about the position."_

 _"_ _I think you´ll also find," said Umbridge, her voice very cold now, "that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records, which means that this boy has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school."_

 _"_ _A very good chance, then."_

Olivia's eyes narrowed as their voices grew louder.

 _"_ _Potter has a criminal record,"_

 _"_ _Potter has been cleared of all charges."_

Having heard enough, Olivia opened the door to Minerva's quarters to see both women standing on their feet with Minerva towering over Umbridge as she stared coldly into her eyes.

"If you're both quite finished, I believe this meeting was in regards to Mr Potter's future career, not his criminal record, which last time I checked he had none." Olivia said coldly. "If you read the news, Dolores perhaps you would already know, considering you are the High Inquisitor of this school."

Dolores turned to look at Olivia; her beady eyes narrowing in anger at having being interrupted.

"You have no right to be here?"

Olivia took a few steps towards her, "Oh, I have every right to be here. I just wonder how Cornelius will take the news that his High Inquisitor is causing students to fail in their classes due to your poor teaching methods. The last time I checked, in order for a student to excel at Defence they need to practice defensive spells. It's no wonder Mr Potter's grades have slipped, when he has an incompetent teacher such as yourself!"

"How dare you? I am High Inquisitor of this school and you will show me some respect! Do you honestly think; Cornelius will believe such a tale? Besides, you are in no position to speak with him!"

"No position to speak with him? Do you even know who it is you're speaking to?" Olivia snapped seeing Minerva shake her head in amusement from the corner of her eye.

Umbridge looked between Minerva and Olivia knowing she had missed something vitally important about the other woman.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, dear. Or are you going to tell me?" She said wearing a fake smile.

"Dolores Umbridge, may I introduce my sister, Olivia Mansfield, who also happens to be the Head of MI6 as well as a representative appointed by Fudge to help negotiate muggle and magical related political issues." Minerva said calmly as she watched the smaller woman's smile disappear and her face pale; when she now knew who, it was that was standing in front of her.

"You're lying?" Dolores hissed in denial. "The minister would never put your _sister_ in such a high position."

"And why not?" Minerva asked becoming defensive on Oliva's behalf. "Since he became Minister of Magic it's the only smart thing that man has ever done, because appointing you to this school certainly wasn't one of them!"

"Minerva, I know Dolores is incompetent and a tad dense, but losing your temper isn't the way to go about this."

Olivia heard Harry cough next to her, causing her to turn to see the boy trying to hide his laughter.

"My original statement still stands!" Dolores continued pretending not to have heard the insult Olivia directed towards her. "The Minister for Magic will never employ Harry Potter!"

"What makes you so sure? There is a high chance that by the time Harry graduates there will be a new Minister of Magic! Hopefully, one who has a great deal more of common sense!"

"Aha!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, pointing a stubby finger at McGonagall. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course! That´s what you want, isn't it, Minerva McGonagall? You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you´ll be where I am, don´t you, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and headmistress to boot!"

Olivia's eyes flashed in anger at seeing Dolores invade Minerva's personal space daring her to try something.

"You are raving," Minerva said with disdain.

"Raving, am I? Admit it, Minerva this was your plan from the start. You and your sister are in league with Dumbledore to overthrow the ministry!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Olivia snapped. "In case it escaped your notice, which appears it has! If it wasn't for your position, Minerva would already be Headmistress by default! You on the other hand, have no experience for the job! You let your prejudice overrule your judgement, and from what I can see, you are not fit or in your right state of mind to work at this school!" Olivia said walking up to Dolores, no longer in the mood to listen to her crazy and absurd theories. "Now, if you're quite finished, I believe it's time you left! I don't recall Cornelius paying you to stand around arguing with your colleagues when you have a school to run!"

Dolores stared defiantly up at Olivia, "And if I don't?

"Then I'll use force if need be."

"Attacking a ministry employee is an arrestable offence. Cornelius will not stand for such behaviour."

"What was it you used to say back in the day? Ah yes, now I remember. _'What people don't know, won't hurt them."_ Olivia mimicked Umbridge much to Harry and Minerva's amusement. "Now let me ask you this; who do you think he will believe? You, or me? After all, I have two witnesses who I'm sure will be more than willing to tell the minister that it was you who attacked me first, and I was merely defending myself. How do you think that will go down?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no, Dolores. It's a promise. You see, from what I've heard, people in this school would be glad to see the back of you. All it would take is one little rumour and you will be gone from this school before you can blink. So, what will it be?"

Dolores looked back over at Minerva waiting to see if the other woman would come to her defense. But what she saw was the deputy headmistress staring at her in what she could only describe as disgust.

Dolores saw that she wasn't going to win against the two women, not when she could clearly see their loyalty for one another.

"This is far from over, that I can guarantee you." She told the two women, before picking up her clipboard and started to leave the room with what dignity she had left.

"Oh and Mr Potter, remember you have detention with me at eight o'clock tonight. Try not to be late." She told him sweetly, before leaving the room with the door slamming behind her.

"Thank Merlin for that, I thought she would never leave." Minerva muttered re-taking her seat behind her desk.

"Yes, she does have a habit of not knowing when to quit." Olivia agreed taking a seat on the couch waiting for Minerva to finish with her current meeting.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that scene, Mr Potter."

"It's fine, Professor. Though, aren't you worried that she will report to Fudge and try to have you removed?"

Olivia laughed, "I would like to see her try. If she so much breathes to the Minister what occurred here, I will ensure that vile woman is taken care of for good and make it look like an accident."

"Olivia, I appreciate the sentiment, but threatening to kill a member of staff in front of a student isn't practical."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure, Mr Potter wouldn't say anything. It would get him out of that detention at any rate." Olivia said, winking at Harry which caused him to grin.

Minerva rolled her eyes. She should have known Olivia's Slytherin side would eventually come out to play.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, Potter. Olivia always did have a wicked sense of humour."

"It's fine, Professor, but can your sister really get rid of Umbridge?"

"My name is, Olivia, Mr Potter and I'm sitting right here." She said looking over at him, seeing the abashed look on his face. "And to answer your question, yes, there is a good chance I can get her removed, but only if there is evidence of misconduct."

"I see." Harry said softly while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his hand that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

Her eyes narrowed, wondering what Mr Potter was hiding from them.

"Why do you ask, Mr Potter?"

"No reason. I was just curious."

Minerva looked between Potter and Olivia, sensing that something was going on, but what it was, she didn't know. She would need to ask Olivia later.

"I believe that this meeting is over, Mr Potter. Unless you have any further questions, you wish to ask?"

"Not at the moment, Professor."

"Very well, if you have any questions in the future you wish to ask, feel free. I'm sure Olivia will be more than willing to answer them." Minerva said with a smile, knowing her sister would be cursing her every name under the sun.

"That would be great, Professor, thank you."

"Don't mention it, Potter. Now you may go."

Olivia watched as Harry reached down to grab his satchel, when she saw the raw, infected and bleeding skin on the back of his hand.

"Not so fast, Mr Potter."

Harry looked over at her in confusion, until he followed her eyes, his heart quickened as he saw the wound had reopened. Harry felt his heart start to beat frantically against his chest, when he saw Olivia stand up, and walk over to him.

"Let me see your hand."

"Olivia, what's going on?"

Olivia didn't answer and kept her attention on Harry. When he didn't move, she bent down, and took his hand in her own, inspecting the wound, noticing the words, 'I must not tell lies' etched deeply into the skin.

"It's nothing… Really." He tried to reassure her with a smile.

"This isn't nothing. How did you get this?" she looked up at him having a feeling she knew who was responsible. "And I want the truth."

Minerva fed up of being ignored, stood up and walked around so she was standing next to them, her face paled at seeing the bleeding abrasion on his hand. How did she miss this? She was his head of house, and she hadn't even realised something was amiss.

He wanted to flee from Olivia's gaze, as she waited for his answer. He didn't want their pity, he could handle Umbridge's sadistic ways just fine.

"I believe Olivia asked you a question, Mr Potter. You won't be leaving my office until you give us an answer."

Harry looked between them both, he could always lie but it would be pointless, they would see right through it.

"During my detentions with, Umbridge. As I say it's nothing."

Olivia looked up at Minerva, seeing an array of emotions of shock and sadness, but the most prominent was anger. Anger at Umbridge or herself she didn't know; all she did know was that she was probably blaming herself for allowing this to happen.

"This isn't nothing, Mr Potter. Why didn't you report this to me, after your first detention?"

"I didn't want you to lose your job, or give Umbridge the satisfaction. It's nothing I can't handle. It's just lines…"

"Harry… this isn't just lines." Olivia told him gently. "Your hand is bleeding for Merlin's sake. I need you to explain to me what happens in these detentions."

"Not a lot. The first time Umbridge gave me a black quill and parchment and told me to write, _'I must not tell lies'_. I told her she hadn't given me any ink, and she told me I wouldn't need any."

Minerva covered her mouth in shock, though she shouldn't have been surprised that she would resort to such medieval methods. It just confirmed her suspicions that Umbridge was as inhumane as they come.

"The ink was your own blood. Am I right?" Olivia asked as she inspected the wound.

"Yes." Harry muttered unsure of what else to say. "Hermione made me some Murtlap Essence, which helped, but each detention would re-open the wound."

"How many detentions have you had?"

"Including the one that I have tonight, too many to count." Harry said bitterly.

"You won't be going." Minerva exclaimed, "I should have noticed sooner that something was going on. I'm sorry, Potter. If I had known, I would have put a stop to this before it even begun."

"It's not your fault, Professor. If you had known, Umbridge would find a way to have you removed from the school."

Minerva's eyes softened slightly, "Potter, it's not your job to protect me, but I am insulted that you think I can't take care of myself."

"I didn't mean…"

"Ignore her, Harry. She knows what you mean." Olivia said then turned to look over at Minerva. "I need you to fire call Poppy and ask for some Murtlap Essence. If she asks what it's for…"

"I'll make something up." Minerva reassured her.

"Won't Umbridge find out?" Harry asked Olivia as he watched his head of house walk over to the fireplace.

"More than likely, but let us worry about, the toad. To think she was once a member of my house is insulting."

"What house were you in?"

"Slytherin. Though the hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw."

"You were a Slytherin? But you seem so…"

"I would think long and hard before you finish that sentence, Mr Potter."

"Kind." He finished quickly, inwardly wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

Olivia smiled, "Not all people in Slytherin are evil. Yes, we are ambitious, and cunning, but we have to protect our own because no one else will."

"Why didn't you pick, Ravenclaw?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" she asked seeing Harry nod. "It was to wind up Minerva more than anything, but that's between you and me. Though, it did get people talking, a Gryffindor being friends with a Slytherin."

Harry could just picture the students faces at seeing a young Minerva and Olivia walking around the school, with not a care in the world.

"I thought family members were more often than not placed into the same house?"

"They usually are, but it's the individual's decision where they would like to go. Minerva and I were born to different parents."

Harry looked at her confused, "I thought you were sisters?"

"We are, in a sense. I knew Minerva long before we started Hogwarts together. We met when I was seven. My father wasn't coping well after the death of my mother, so he decided it was time to make a fresh start. We moved to Caithness and I couldn't help but still feel alone. I didn't know anyone or the area. I had no friends, I lost my mother... my life had changed. I just didn't realise that would change again in such a short space of time. We were on the beach; my father and I when we ran into Minerva and her mother. Or rather they ran into us. I was sitting on the sand my nose stuck in a book, when this girl just came and sat next to me, giving me a smile, before pulling out the same book and started to read it. Suddenly, I didn't feel so alone." Olivia smiled fondly. "Ever since that day, we would spend all our time together. We formed a bond, you could say, over the years that seemed to grow and deepen as we grew older. Even the new students thought we were sisters. It was in our last year before we graduated that we decided to do a blood ritual to make it official. I couldn't imagine my life without her."

Harry couldn't help but feel a touch of envy. He would have given anything to have had a friendship like Olivia's and McGonagall's while growing up at the Dursley's, but he had been alone, until he received his Hogwarts letter then his life had changed. He had friends and finally found a place where he belonged. He just never assumed that in a million years that McGonagall's sister was a Slytherin. He hadn't even been aware that she had a sister. But then again, McGonagall always did come across as a private person.

"For what it's worth, I think you would make a great Gryffindor." He finally said, watching as Olivia's blue eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I'll take your word for it, Harry."

"Take his word for what?"

The two of them turned seeing Minerva standing behind them, holding a small white bottle.

"What have you been telling him, Liv?"

"Nothing." She gave a subtle wink to Harry who bowed his head to hide his smile.

Minerva pursued her lips, her eyes narrowed not believing a word of it. Instead she withdrew her wand, and transfigured the glass paperweight on her desk into a ceramic bowl, then poured some of the Multrap Essence into it.

"I hope Poppy didn't ask too many questions, Min."

"No more than her usual." Minerva replied pushing the bowl in front of Harry. "Put your hand in that, Potter. It should help with the pain."

"Thank you, Professor."

Olivia stood up, trying to hide the wince of pain she could feel in her legs and lower back at having stayed in the one position for far too long.

"If you needed some help up, all you had to do was ask, Liv."

Olivia shot her a dirty look, before retaking her seat back on the couch. "We can discuss my age later, our first priority is, Umbridge. How many other students has she used this quill of hers on, Mr Potter?"

"I'm not too sure, but I know she has used it on some first years, Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, those are just the ones that I know of." Harry said removing his hand from the bowl relieved that the pain had now gone.

"We'll need to speak with them. The more evidence we have the higher the chance we can bring her in and charge her on accounts of abuse and misconduct."

"Do you really think the Minister will see reason, Liv?"

Olivia looked over at Harry, who was staring back at her, looking hopeful.

"Honestly? No, I don't." she said seeing his face fall at the news. "However, when have you known me to give up without a fight, Min? If Fudge won't see reason and have her removed, then I'm sure the Daily Prophet would be more than thrilled to publish a new article about the misconducts of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Do you honestly think parents will want her to remain in this school when they find out what Fudge let that woman do?"

"So, you want to force her out?"

"Yes." Olivia said simply. "Do you a vial, Minerva?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need to extract a few of Mr Potter's memories of what he experienced in his detentions." Olivia informed her. "Have you had your memories extracted before, Mr Potter?"

"No." Harry replied watching as she walked over to him.

"Not to worry, I'll walk you through it. You'll need your wand." Olivia said giving her thanks to Minerva who handed her a small glass vial.

"Okay, now what?"

"Close your eyes, and think back to your detentions."

Harry gave her a dubious look, before following her orders. He felt foolish, sitting with his eyes closed knowing his head of house and her sister were staring at him.

"Once you find the memory, focus on it and let it play out."

"Like a movie?"

"Sort of. When you're ready, put your wand to your temple, and imagine it acting like a magnet or a rope to pull out the memory, then slowly withdraw your wand from your temple."

He felt a sharp pain in his head, as he felt the memory being removed. As soon as the pain had come, it was gone. He opened his eyes, to see a silvery substance cling to the end of his wand.

 _"_ Now place it into the vial."

Harry watched as the memory, sank to the bottom, before seeming to float to the top. Before it could escape, Olivia sealed it closed with the cork.

"See, nothing to it." She told him with a smile, as she placed the vial on Minerva's desk. "Now, we just need to get our hands on that quill."

"How will the quill help in getting her removed from the school? She'll probably try and deny it, even with my memories." Harry said bitterly.

"She can try, but with all magical objects, there is a magical signature. If Umbridge invented this quill, then her magical signature will be all over it."

"That's all very well and good, but how do we get the quill to start with?" Minerva asked doubtful. "Her office is most likely charmed to alert her of intruders."

Olivia smirked, "How would you feel, if Mr Potter asked the Weasley twins to cause a little mischief?"

Minerva looked down at her in disbelief, "you can't be serious?"

"I'm sure they won't mind, Professor, they could even get Peeves to help."

Minerva looked between Olivia and Harry, knowing leaving them alone for a short period of time was a mistake on her part.

"We just need to keep her distracted long enough to enter her office and obtain the quill. After that, I can go to the ministry and present the evidence to Fudge and Madame Bones."

"It seems like a long shot, Liv. And it would be putting Potter and the Weasley twins at risk of another detention." Minerva reasoned. "Which is why I propose we change the plan slightly."

"Such as?"

"I'll confront her outside the Great Hall. I need to have a few chosen words with Dolores. That should give you enough time, to enter and leave without any problem."

"Won't she still try to pin the blame on a student for breaking into her office?"

"She can try, but if you and the twins are in the Great Hall, then she can't pin the blame on you three."

"That's a valid point, it would keep them in the clear." Olivia said thoughtfully. "Okay, we'll do it your way, Min."

"Good, then its settled. Olivia, will leave a few minutes before lunch ends, saying she has to get back to the Ministry. Once you leave, I'll confront Umbridge, hopefully that should give you enough time to get that quill."

"She usually keeps the quill in the top drawer of her desk. It has a black feather so it shouldn't be too hard to miss in all the pink." Harry added seeing the look of revulsion on Olivia's face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia muttered.

Minerva looked at the clock on top of the fireplace, noticing they had fifteen minutes until lunch.

"You had better go, Potter. Keep your head down, and whatever you do, do not provoke Umbridge if you see her."

"I won't, professor." Harry said reaching down to grab his bag, then stood up and hurried from the room.

Minerva shook her head, then turned to look at Olivia.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I hope so, Min, for all our sakes. If it doesn't, I'm afraid the coming days are only going to get much worse."

Minerva looked out her office window, seeing the dark grey clouds block out the sun creating a dull shadow over the castle. She knew it was only a matter of time, before the Umbridge size storm made her appearance. She just prayed that they were ready to face her wrath.


End file.
